


Shining

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo and Starbuck’s special friendship is observed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Lost Planet Of The Gods (1x2/3), War Of The Gods (1x13/14)_ , and _Murder On The Rising Star (1x16)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 28, 2016  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: April 16, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Glen Larson and Universal do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 477  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Inspired by the beautiful icon created by BradyGirl_12. :)

  
_Shining,_  
_Cascading,_  
_The best of_  
_The human heart._  


  


**Siress Javinia**  
**Libran Poet**  
**1460 C.E. (Colonial Era)**

They were literally shining. I had to smile as I watched the two of them at the reception. They were wearing their dress uniforms, a particularly good look for them.

Apollo was sitting in a comfortable chair while Starbuck stood next to him, leaning over to speak to him. Shining blond hair cascaded as the two men spoke intimately, their uniform necklaces sparkling in the ballroom’s light. No one paid much attention as they mingled, intent on their own conversations.

Me, I like to observe. Humans can be a great show if you get the right actors, and these two are UFB stars.

There were rumors about these two. They were constantly seen in each other’s company in addition to their on-duty time on patrols as each other’s wingmen. While it was difficult to avoid anyone in the Fleet due to limited space, people did take notice of others joined at the hip. Whenever Starbuck dragged Apollo to the _Rising Star_ to gamble, Apollo always went along, indulging his best friend and even staking him during his games. Sometimes he ended up with empty pockets, but he still gave Starbuck the cubits. Must be true love, ha, ha! 

They risked their lives for each other, and not just on patrol. When Starbuck had been falsely accused of murder, Apollo had nearly gotten himself killed proving his friend’s innocence. Nearly a yahren before that, Apollo had tried to go after Starbuck when lost in a black void. And then there was something that went on between them and Count Iblis, though there were only wild whispers and rumors.

I don’t care if Apollo and Starbuck have something romantic going on, but Colonial culture is not as liberal. They could wind up in serious hot water. But for now, they seemed happy. And I might be wrong about a romance, but friends they are for certain. It’s fun to watch them, and I guess I’m a romantic at heart.

Their friendship goes back all the way to the Academy. Byplay, cues and other intimate expressions were theirs to share. Interesting to see how a look or gesture means something between them while the rest of us are left guessing. Probably why they’re such a great Viper team, instinctively knowing where the other one will be in battle. It’s a mark of the great ones. 

Come to think of it, a mark of the great Triad teams, too.

Starbuck said something to Apollo, who laughed. Apollo rarely laughed, but when he did it was usually in the presence of Starbuck, whose eyes would sparkle and mouth would curve into a mischievous grin.

Starbuck glanced up and saw me watching them. He smiled slightly and I smiled back.

They had nothing to fear from me.


End file.
